With a Broken Heart, I Live Again
by Dragstream
Summary: A young girl, heart broken and lack of the will to live, goes through more challenges, more obstacles, just to see the positive elements of the world but that is not all. She has an amazing ability that no other have, the ability to communicate with mobs. With an uneasy life, an uneasy start, will her power show her the positive side of the world or will she die before it happens?
1. Start of a Friendship

**So hello th- WAIT WHAT?! A new story?! I mean like, why not, its not like I'm busy or anything XD Anyways, basically, this is a story filled with feels and touching stuff and whatnot.**

**Title: With a Broken Heart, I Live Again**

**Rated: T**

**Rating Reason: Language, Violence**

**Summary: A young girl, heart broken and lack of the will to live, goes through more challenges, more obstacles, just to see the positive elements of the world but that is not all. She has an amazing ability that no other have, the ability to communicate with mobs. With an uneasy life, an uneasy start, will her power show her the positive side of the world or will she die before it happens?**

**Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

><p>You would think that Minecraftia is filled with peace and rainbows, nothing could ruin the wonderful nature of Minecraft as everyone live their lives happily. If you actually do, you're wrong. Some people have not touched the positive side of the world, some thinks that nowhere is safe, nothing is peaceful and one little girl lives just like that. She never lived with parents that would feed you to grow, teach you to learn and keep you safe from danger. No, she lived alone, deep in a forest, forced to find her own way to survive. She never knew why she never saw her parents, maybe they ditch her? Put her in a forest and left her to be eaten by cruel Mother Nature? Questions, questions, so many questions that she can't ask. Why is that? Because no one is there to be asked, no answers could be replied. She could only live with that curiosity in all her life. It's really surprising she lived alone in a dark forest for twelve years. It wasn't easy, but she did it.<p>

Then there was a day where she wondered her purpose to live. Why should she survive so long without an aim? She didn't even know her own name. She might not even have a name. She didn't even know what is a name!She is just a person who deserves to just die. Days after days had she thought about it, thought about just starving to death. It was tempting, it was welcoming. She didn't know what would happen if she dies. Maybe she will be ported into a peaceful world? Maybe she could simply not feel pain ever again? Such way of thinking made her heart break. She was created and then she never had at least one, little, single experience of happiness and finally, she dies. The end. It was saddening, it was depressing. Why must she be the one who get such an awful life?

She had grown a long hair, reaching her waist as she never cut it. She was slim as she never had a filling meal. She had blue eyes, that is slowly fading into nothingness like her will to live. She was tan, because she had no home and could only hide under trees from the burning sunlight. She was wearing clothing made of leaves from the trees, as her baby clothes were too big for her now. She was slightly short as she didn't receive the needed nutrients to grow.

She was just about to lose her last line to live again when she saw the first other being than herself, a mob, to be more specific, a skeleton. She never saw a mob, not ever in her short twelve years. Why? The city that is unbeknownst to her was capturing mobs, making mobs unable to spawn anymore. They even farm animals to a degree that no more could be created.

"_W-who are you?_" The girl said hoarsely as it has been long since she spoke. She doesn't speak English, she only spoke a language she created herself as she is in lack of education.

The skeleton stared at her before it spoke a language that the girl seemed to understand, "_Zach, what is your name?"_

_"Name? What is that?" _The girl answered.

_"You do not know what is a name? My, my, you seem to lack education. A name is what others call you." _The skeleton explained.

_"I do not have one."_ The girl said.

The skeleton seemed surprised as he said, _"How is that so? Well, I would see that Rain would be a fitting name for you." _

_"Rain it is." _The girl, now named Rain, smiled as she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>It's so short, I know. I have no time left so uh, review if you support this story, bye-bye! Hope you enjoyed quick update!<strong>

**PEACE :D**


	2. Start of a Journey

The full moon was shining brightly, rising its way to the top of the Minecraftia. The two was just walking along the trees, not a word spoken, until...

"_So, I recall that you players has a need to eat?_" Zach asked, Rain blinking at the sudden question.

"_Ah, yes... why?_" Rain answered after a moment or two.

"_Well, it's past eating time for you players._" Zach explained.

Rain seemed stunned.

"_Really? I only eat thrice a week._"

Now it was Zach's turn to be surprised.

"_Where are your family?_"

"_F-family? Please stop saying these foreign_ _words._" Rain said.

Zach frowned at that. ''_You must be thrown away from civilization._"

"_Seriously, what is civilization?_" Rain asked, confused.

Zach smiled. "_It's pretty far from here, but I'll show you._"

Rain smiled back, excited to see what is beyond her sight. "_So what is it like?_"

Zach paused, thinking it in his non-existence brain yet existing mind. "_It is where many people live together, helping each other, create new creations, live in giant, tall building and many more._"

Rain nodded, smiling. Then, she abruptly stopped her steps, having just realized something that was long mentioned. "_Wait, there's others of my kind?!_"_  
><em>

If Zach had eyes, he would've blinked. "_You are indeed slow. Anyways, yes, there are others out there. Not only of your kind, but also many others._"

Rain would've shrugged if it weren't for the surprise. She didn't reply, she just stood there, stunned. Then, a smile grew. She can finally have a purpose to live, a point for her to survive, something for her to aim for!

Thinking so deep in her train of thoughts, she didn't realize she had been staring ahead. Zach looked confused, he tapped her left shoulder carefully with his bone of his arm. Rain jumped, back from sub-consciousness to consciousness.

"_Oh um, sorry about that. Just thinking what would it be like to meet civilization._"

Zach gave her a comforting smile, "_Then let's get started on our little journey, shall we?_"

Rain was the happiest she had been before, never had she ever thought of a new world, one where she could live in peace. "_Yes, we shall!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Short? Yes. Lame? Yes. Suitable for the last chapter until about a month or more? Nope.<strong>

**Well, it had started! Say goodbye to this story as it'll take a vacation :D By the way, I'm sorry about how short this is and how long I haven't updated. The reason for it is because I'm under the whether as I'm sick and keep having headaches thus making the inability to write. FORGIVE ME, REYREYET! YOUR CHAPTER WILL BE COMING, BUT I'LL HAVE TO FINISH UPDATING THESE TWO OTHER STORIES, THE TRUTH BEHIND EVIL AND STEVE'S SURVIVAL SPIRIT!**

**Oh, that reminds me. The Minecraft Interview and Dares along with Aether Avengers and Minecraft Documents won. All three having 4 votes. Now, Minecraft Documents will only be updated when I have the mood so... ya! I mean, seriously, people just keep freaking sending me random OCs in Minecraft Documents and like, WHAT DO I DO WITH THEM?! Well, that's for another story. Anyways, until then, BYEEEEEE!**

**PEACE :D**


	3. Read pls loyal readers

**Oh, uh, hey! It's been a long time, hasn't it? For a good reason too, or um, maybe I should say for a bad reason? Well uh, I have some bad news... Please, don't shoot me and throw me explosive pie at my face once I say this...**

**Uh, here goes nothing.**

**...**

**I might be leaving FanFiction ._.**

***get's shot and explosive pies were thrown at my face***

***respawns***

**Okay, okay, I know, I have lots of unfinished work here but I just don't feel the... the satisfaction when I type... it's just... and the time I have... I feel lame :\ You may throw me into the void and crush my organs now. I mean, I think most of you would be like 'Ah, so another random author is leaving FanFiction, okay then. Bye.' Well, at least I know some of you guys care 3 Well... but there's a good news!**

**I MIGHT! I JUST MIGHT BE RETURNING IN 2015! YES, 1/1/2015! Might though. No promises. All I could tell is that updates would be slower IF I return.**

**Guys, do me a favor. If you care, type in #DragstreamReborn in your reviews :) It might increase the percentage of me coming back! Well uh, so ya! Bye... for possibly forever.**

**I'm not even going to type 'PEACE :D' here... well um, I just did. Okay then.**


End file.
